<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>de festi? vale by comradecheli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632518">de festi? vale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecheli/pseuds/comradecheli'>comradecheli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Andalucía, Cabo de Plata, Enemies to Lovers, Festivals, Iwaizumi es jienense, M/M, Oikawa es sevillano, Recreational Drug Use, aviso desde ya, flamenqueo, iré updateando tags mientras vayan saliendo, luchan a muerte, no sé como taggear esto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:59:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecheli/pseuds/comradecheli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabo de Plata AU. Iwaizumi es un jienense estudiando en Graná, humilde y currante. Oikawa es un pijo sevillano que veranea en Matalascañas. Ambos coinciden en Cabo de Plata 2016 cuando acompañan a sus amigos Hanamaki y Matsukawa en su primer festival de música juntos. Tienen tres días para decidir si matarse o liarse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Matsukawa Issei &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TEASER!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>título del fic inspirado <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAaHAKAbv-I">en la mejor canción de festi del mundo</a>.</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/__comraderichie/status/1270068288513617921">el tuit q lo empezó todo</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/__comraderichie/status/1270290264238829568?s=20">el hilo que magnificó</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/__comraderichie/status/1270347061075021824">el ranteo que le dio forma</a> y las mutuals que no me pararon los pies: <a href="https://twitter.com/kishitanisan">jason</a> , <a href="https://twitter.com/alacamanojutsu">isa</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/tiredafxxx">laura</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/moonmxnster">kim</a> &amp; <a href="https://twitter.com/isa_kat98">isa katarina</a>.</p><p>todo es super niche y sé que esto en vd sólo lo van a leer ellas pero da igual!!</p><p>este fic está cien por cien inspirado en mi propia experiencia en cabo de plata 2016 y 2017. sé que no seré capaz de transmitir la energía de aquellos días pero lo intentaré.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Córdoba raspaba junio y el sol se derramaba impasiblemente sobre sus tejados. Matsukawa se bajó del autobús, aún con los nervios de después del examen en el estómago, y echó a andar hacia su piso. El sol le quemaba el cogote y las asas de la mochila le estaban dejando rozaduras, pero le daba igual. Ya está, ya había terminado, ya era libre.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su portal miró hacia arriba y vio que la ventana de Hanamaki estaba abierta. Eso quería decir que ya estaba en casa. Maravilloso. Matsukawa subió los tres pisos de escalera en medio minuto y abrió la puerta de su piso con impaciencia.</p><p>Hanamaki estaba tumbado en el sofá, mirando el móvil. Parecía que acababa de darse una ducha, porque tenía el pelo mojado y el pecho descubierto aún húmedo. Cuando Matsukawa cerró la puerta tras de sí, Hanamaki levantó la vista de la pantalla.</p><p>Una mirada les bastó. Era maravillosa la conexión que tenían. Matsukawa dejó la mochila en el suelo, Hanamaki se levantó sin esfuerzo, y ambos se encontraron a medio camino para comerse la boca a besos.</p><p>—Feliz fin de exámenes.</p><p>—Cállate y quítate los pantalones.</p><p>Un par de horas después Hanamaki encendió el ventilador del techo de su habitación, de puntillas sobre la cama. Matsukawa lo admiraba desde el ángulo perfecto que le daba estar tumbado en la cama de su novio, sudando por el esfuerzo y el calor. El ventilador empezó a dar vueltas y Hanamaki se tumbó a su lado con un suspiro de felicidad. El sol se estaba poniendo, y por las ventanas abiertas entraba la brisa fresca de la tarde. Matsukawa se maravilló de lo poco que necesitaba para estar completa y absolutamente en paz.</p><p>Al lado de la puerta estaba la maleta hecha de Hanamaki. Tenían un par de días antes de que terminase junio y su contrato de alquiler, pero Makki ya había empezado a guardar trastos. Matsukawa le acarició el brazo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Aún no lo habían hablado, pero ambos querían seguir compartiendo aquel precioso piso en el corazón de Córdoba el año siguiente, y el siguiente también, y todos los que pudieran. Hanamaki era su novio, sí, pero era mucho más: era su alma gemela, su mejor amigo, el perfecto compañero y su apoyo más grande.</p><p>—Tengo una cosa para ti.</p><p>Matsukawa se desenredó de entre las sábanas y los brazos de Hanamaki, fue a su habitación y cogió una carpeta. Hanamaki se sentó sobre las sábanas con una sonrisa en los labios. Matsukawa le dio un beso y le entregó la carpeta.</p><p>—Feliz cumple.</p><p>—Mi cumpleaños fue en enero, y ya me hiciste un regalo, imbécil.</p><p>—Bueno, pues feliz próximo cumple. O feliz próxima Navidad. Da igual, tú sólo ábrelo.</p><p>Hanamaki soltó una pequeña risita y abrió la carpeta. Dentro había dos folios impresos. Hanamaki abrió mucho los ojos y desencajó la boca.</p><p>—No me jodas.</p><p>Matsukawa sonrió.</p><p>—Es decir, igual era un poco obvio, ¿no? Los dos hemos ido a mil festis pero nunca a este, y nunca juntos. Estaría guay, ¿no?</p><p>Hanamaki lo miró, aún mudo de… ¿espanto? Matsukawa frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No le gustaba?</p><p>Hanamaki se levantó a toda prisa y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. De allí sacó otros dos folios impresos. De hecho, tenían la misma impresión. Esta vez fue el turno de Matsukawa de quedarse con la boca abierta.</p><p>—No puede ser.</p><p>Hanamaki dejó los folios junto a la carpeta abierta. Sobre la cama se esparcían cuatro entradas para el festival Cabo de Plata, del 1 al 3 de julio en Barbate, Cádiz. Un vistazo a los precios les indicó que incluso las habían comprado más o menos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron atónitos.</p><p>—No, si al final va a ser verdad eso de que compartimos una neurona.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—Ni de coña.</p><p>Sevilla olía a verano, a río, a sudor, a calor, a polvo y a hierbabuena. Sevilla en junio era un espectáculo. Matsukawa estaba sentado en una de las terrazas de Capote, a la orilla del canal que separaba la ciudad en dos. Con la Giralda a la espalda y su mejor amigo delante, meneaba impaciente el hielo de su copa. Tenía que convencer a Oikawa como fuera.</p><p>—Venga, va, te dejo la entrada a mitad de precio. Te llevo en el coche. Te presto la tienda.</p><p>—¿Y encima pretendes que duerma en una tienda? Tú estás majara, Mattsun.</p><p>Matsukawa exhaló por la nariz intentando tranquilizarse. Tras la primera oleada de emoción por haberse hecho el mismo regalo el uno al otro, Hanamaki y Matsukawa se habían dado de bruces con la realidad: tenían cuatro entradas para Cabo de Plata y eran sólo dos. Podían revenderlas, sí, pero aquello implicaba una pesadilla de compradores intentando regatearles, quedar con gente extraña, y luego a ver si los de seguridad no les decían algo. Era un lío, y necesitaban una solución.</p><p>Ahí era donde entraba Oikawa. Tras volver a Jaén, Hanamaki le había dicho que uno de sus amigos de allí le había comprado la entrada y estaba dispuesto a ir con ellos. Al parecer un primo de aquel chaval quería ir, pero su madre no le dejaba si no iba con gente de confianza. Matsukawa se maravilló ante la facilidad con la que Hanamaki había resuelto su parte del problema, e intentó hacer lo mismo.</p><p>No contaba, por supuesto, con el factor de que su amigo era un soberano capullo.</p><p>Oikawa y él se conocían desde parvulitos. Habían ido al mismo colegio y luego al mismo instituto. Sus casas estaban cerca, frecuentaban los mismos círculos e incluso compraban las mismas combinaciones de alcohol para emborracharse, pero ahí terminaba su similitud.</p><p>Matsukawa lo observó. Oikawa, con su perfecto pelo, su perfecta cara, su perfecta ropa y perfecta cartera, era la envidia de todos, ya fuera en el Aljarafe o en Sevilla. Durante todo el instituto había sido siempre el centro de atención, el protagonista de los mejores cotilleos. Siempre llevaba la mejor ropa, veraneaba en el mejor sitio, subía las mejores fotos, salía con las mejores chicas y daba las mejores fiestas. Todo en su vida era digno de una postal.</p><p>Matsukawa sabía que todo esto era para compensar, por supuesto. Oikawa era todo fachada. Detrás de aquel escaparate reluciente se escondía un chaval inseguro, frágil y temeroso de ser percibido tal y como era. Matsukawa era una de las dos únicas personas que sabía que era gay. Esto le provocaba una ansiedad terrible y una desconexión con la realidad que a veces llegaba a ser peligrosa. Ya no podía contar las veces en las que había tenido que sacarlo de un lío en el que se había metido por chulear, por aparentar, por intentar dar una imagen de sí mismo que no era verdad, pero que le gustaría que sí lo fuera.</p><p>Era por esto, y sólo por esto, por lo que aún no le había partido la cara.</p><p>Matsukawa lo intentó de nuevo.</p><p>—No te hagas el exquisito, ¿tú no eras rociero? Seguro que has dormido en sitios peores.</p><p>—Uh, obvio, —dijo Oikawa mientras se bajaba las gafas de sol y le dedicaba una mirada irritada —pero eso es por devoción. Si no fueras un rojo ateo pecador lo entenderías.</p><p>—Tú eres más pecador que yo.</p><p>—No, porque yo me confieso.</p><p>Matsukawa tuvo que contenerse físicamente para no soltar una guasa sobre confesionarios y ponerse de rodillas. Físicamente.</p><p><em>Piensa en Hanamaki</em>.</p><p>—Sólo te digo —Matsukawa sacó el móvil —que puede ser divertido. ¡Por fin conocerás a Hanamaki! Y este festi se va a poner de moda enseguida, serás el primero de nuestro grupo en descubrirlo. Además, ¿no estabas rajando el otro día de que ojalá pudieras ir a Coachella? Pues esto es Coachella del sur.</p><p>Había picado su curiosidad, lo sabía. Oikawa guardó silencio mientras removía el hielo de su bebida. Matsukawa le enseñó el cartel del festival en su móvil. Oikawa lo ojeó.</p><p>—No conozco a la mitad de esta gente.</p><p>—Pero la otra mitad te encanta.</p><p>Oikawa no pudo negarlo. Bebió un poco por su pajita. Matsukawa estaba conteniendo el aliento.</p><p>Finalmente, Oikawa suspiró derrotado.</p><p>—De acuerdo.</p><p>—¡OLE AHÍ TE COMO LOS HUEVOS!</p><p>—Pero —<em>oh, no</em> —me llevarás y me traerás en coche, me prestarás tienda, colchón y saco, y me regalarás la entrada.</p><p>—Tampoco te flipes, ¿eh?</p><p>—Bueno, la entrada me la puedes regalar por mi cumpleaños. —Oikawa no cumplía los 21 hasta dentro de un mes y pico —Pero el resto lo mantengo. O no voy.</p><p>Oikawa le extendió la mano. Matsukawa sentía que estaba haciendo un pacto con el demonio.</p><p>
  <em>Piensa en Hanamaki.</em>
</p><p>—Al carajo, —le estrechó la mano —¡nos vamos a Cabo!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lo del grupo de WhatsApp había sido una mala idea. No, mentira, había sido una idea estupenda. Eran cinco personas (seis al final, contando al primo de Matsukawa que se les había unido a última hora) de diferentes ciudades yendo a un mismo sitio, era lógico tener un chat donde poder hablar entre ellos y llegar acuerdos sobre horarios, comidas, equipaje, grupos a los que ver, grupos a los que evitar… Era una <em>muy </em>buena idea.</p><p>La mala idea había sido mezclar a aquellos dos.</p><p><strong>[fachakawa]</strong>: <em>yo sólo digo que no pienso comprar alhambra</em></p><p><strong>[fachakawa]</strong>: <em>cruzcampo o muerte</em></p><p><strong>[el fantasma comunista</strong><strong>]</strong>: <em>cruzcampo = muerte</em></p><p><strong>[el fantasma comunista</strong><strong>]</strong>: <em>hanamaki explícame otra vez de dónde pollas has sacado a este parguela????</em></p><p>Buena pregunta.</p><p>Hanamaki estaba terminando de meter todas sus cosas en la mochila, ojeando de vez en cuando el chat. Llevaban así un mes entero. Iwaizumi y el tal Oikawa aún no se habían conocido, pero ya se odiaban a muerte.</p><p>Hanamaki suponía que era normal. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos personas muy diferentes. Por lo que su novio le había contado Oikawa era el típico sevillanito facha, tieso y soba. Iwaizumi era todo lo contrario.</p><p>Iwaizumi y él se habían criado entre olivares. Las familias de ambos tenían fincas vecinas, y de vez en cuando se juntaban cuando tocaba varear olivos, celebrar fiestas o simplemente compartir una tarde a la sombra. Ambos eran los primeros de su familia en ir a la universidad, algo que les provocaba a partes iguales un gran orgullo y una gran ansiedad. De pequeños lo habían compartido todo, desde balones de fútbol y peleas con chicos mayores, pasando por sus primeras borracheras, primeros empleos, y primeros besos; hasta llegar al día de hoy, en el que iban a compartir el mismo autobús que les llevaría a Cádiz. A Cabo de Plata.</p><p>El cariño que Hanamaki sentía por Iwaizumi era imposible de expresar. Había sido su primer amigo y su primer amor. Estaba enamorado de Matsukawa, por supuesto, hasta las trancas; pero Iwaizumi siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón.</p><p>Por eso le fastidiaba tanto verlo perder la paciencia con Oikawa. Matsukawa le había asegurado que en el fondo era un buen tío, pero que al principio siempre causaba una mala impresión. Tras un mes de leer sus pamplinas en el grupo de WhatsApp, Hanamaki estaba convencido de que iba a costarle mucho, muchísimo, desmontar aquella primera impresión.</p><p>Hanamaki revisó una última vez la maleta. Saco de dormir, guardado; comida, guardada; ropa, lista; cosas de aseo, listas; chanclas, toalla, bañador, listo. Se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón donde tenía la maría, lista. Todo lo demás estaba listo. Todo estaba en orden.</p><p>Sonó la alarma que se había programado en el móvil. Era hora de irse. Iwaizumi había ido a recoger a su primo, así que se verían en la estación. Hanamaki se echó la mochila al hombro y salió de casa.</p><p>Todo estaba listo. Sólo quedaba esperar que todo fuera bien.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Barbate era una joya descansando sobre el océano. Hanamaki sonrió al ver a Kindaichi aplastando la nariz contra el cristal del autobús, bebiéndose con los ojos aquella vista maravillosa. Al final de la carretera se pintaba un espectáculo de pinares, aguas relucientes y miles de personas. Desde lejos ya podían sentir la marabunta, pero no fueron plenamente conscientes de sus dimensiones hasta que no se comieron el atasco a la entrada del pueblo.</p><p>Matsukawa los recibió en la parada del autobús. Estaba guapísimo, como siempre. Hanamaki se lanzó a sus brazos, besándole con prisa y sin pausa. Un mes separados se había sentido como una eternidad. Hanamaki lo abrazó por la cintura y Matsukawa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Dios, ¿cómo se podía querer tanto a una persona?</p><p>El carraspeo de Iwaizumi los devolvió a la realidad. Entre él y Kindaichi iban cargando con la mochila de Hanamaki.</p><p>—Tú debes ser Iwaizumi. —Matsukawa se separó de Hanamaki para estrecharle la mano —Encantado.</p><p>—Igualmente.</p><p>—Déjame que os eche una mano.</p><p>Matsukawa cargó con la nevera y la sombrilla, y el resto con cada una de sus mochilas, y juntos se encaminaron hacia el camping.</p><p>—Antes de entrar tenéis que ir allí —dijo Matsukawa señalando una zona de carpas en la que la gente hacía cola —para que os den la pulserita.</p><p>Matsukawa les enseñó la muñeca. Entre otras muchas cintas, algunas casi nuevas y otras casi harapos, lucía protagonista la pulsera de Cabo de Plata 2019. Aquella pulsera actuaba como entrada y autorización tanto en la zona de camping como en la de los conciertos.</p><p>—¿Puedes ir llevándote esto para dentro?</p><p>—Claro.</p><p>—¿Habéis cogido ya sitio? —preguntó Iwaizumi.</p><p>Matsukawa asintió.</p><p>—Sí, he dejado a mi primo y a Oikawa montando el campamento.</p><p>Hanamaki, Matsukawa y Kindaichi se esperaban el resoplido que salió de Iwaizumi. Después de todo, llevaba un mes entero discutiendo por WhatsApp.</p><p>—Ten paciencia con él, ¿vale?</p><p>—No prometo nada.</p><p>Hanamaki esperó hasta que Matsukawa desapareció tras las vallas del camping para darle una colleja a Iwaizumi.</p><p>—¡Ah! ¿Y a ti que pollas te pasa?</p><p>—Como me arruines el festi con el pique de mierda que te traes con Oikawa te juro que no respondo.</p><p>—No seré yo el que lo arruine.</p><p>Hanamaki le dio otra colleja.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, fue un desastre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mirad esta MARAVILLA de <a href="https://twitter.com/crococresta/status/1271105303006842880">fanart</a> que ha hecho <a href="https://twitter.com/crococresta">gloria</a>. increíble precioso magnífico flipante etc.</p>
<p>ya lo puso por el tuite pero lo recuerdo aquí: subiré capítulo cuando termine de escribir el que le sigue. seguirme si queréis enterarse de novedades sobre el fic o si queréis leerme rantear sobre oikawa cantando la salve rociera. jeje.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había algo mágico en el ambiente. Iwaizumi no estaba seguro de qué exactamente, pero cuando entró por primera vez en el camping de Terra y vio las mil tiendas de campaña extendidas por el pinar, algo se le instaló en el pecho que no le dejó respirar bien. Era maravilloso.</p>
<p>La mañana del viernes estaba a punto de convertirse en medio día, y el camping ya estaba lleno. Iwaizumi podía ver a los campistas haciendo tiempo, preparando el almuerzo o dormitando sobre hamacas improvisadas. Aquí y allá veía grupitos jugar a las cartas, cantar o compartir el primer porro del día. Era un hormiguero, una colonia llena de vida y buena energía que electrificó a Iwaizumi. Se sentía en casa.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi era jienense, pero hacía ya unos años que vivía en Granada. Allí había encontrado un ambiente relajado en el que poder expresarse tal y como era. Se había enamorado de sus calles estrechas y sus fuentes de cerámica, de los paseos a la tarde por el Albayzín escuchando una guitarra tras los muros de las casas, de los atardeceres en el mirador de San Miguel alto, de las cervezas en la terraza de Letras, de los bares de calle Elvira y de su gente, sobre todo de su gente. Granada era conocida por su malafollá, pero Iwaizumi había aprendido que bajo esta fachada se escondía el pueblo más brillante, orgulloso y fiel del mundo.</p>
<p>Granada le había robado el corazón a Iwaizumi, pero aquel camping empezaba a amenazar con quitarle el puesto.</p>
<p>Hanamaki, Kindaichi y él estaban esperando a que Matsukawa volviera para guiarlos por el camping hasta su campamento. Apoyado contra su propia mochila, Iwaizumi levantó la mirada. Los pinos cubrían el cielo a trozos, regalándoles sombra y frescor, protegiéndoles del sol de julio. Iwaizumi sentía que estaba buceando en un mar de paz y buen ambiente, y que aquellos pinos eran la superficie del agua. Sentía que, si así lo deseaba, podría flotar hacia sus copas y llegar a otro planeta.</p>
<p>—Madre mía, cómo huele a porro aquí, ¿no?</p>
<p>A su lado, Kindaichi estaba tan nervioso que casi temblaba. Acababa de cumplir los diecisiete, y si lo que veía Iwaizumi en aquel festival era algo familiar y entrañable, Kindaichi tendría que estar viendo peligros por todos lados. Su primo había salido muy pocas veces de Jaén, y este era el primer festival al que iba. Iwaizumi le había prometido a su tía que lo cuidaría bien y que no dejaría que le pasase nada, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.</p>
<p>Matsukawa volvió y los guió entre la marabunta. Los <em>beats</em> de la rave diurna y las miles de conversaciones transformadas en un griterío ininteligible eran música para los oídos de Iwaizumi. Cada dos o tres tiendas se encontraban con banderas andalucistas, o republicanas, o con la calavera y las tibias de los piratas. Los campistas llevaban camisetas de sus grupos favoritos, y de vez en cuando identificaba algún acorde que alguien estaba tocando con la guitarra. Todo era buena energía. Todo era maravilloso.</p>
<p>Hasta que llegaron al campamento.</p>
<p>Había cinco tiendas repartidas en semicírculo, habiendo dejado espacio para que los que llegaban más tarde pudieran montar las suyas. Sobre las tiendas colgaban varios trapos dibujados con mandalas y diseños étnicos. Estos, atados a las ramas más altas de los pinos, proyectaban un extra de sombra y frescor sobre el campamento. Bajo el toldo improvisado, y alrededor de una mesita de playa ya llena de fiambreras con comida y latas de cerveza vacías, estaba el resto del grupo.</p>
<p>Eran cuatro, cuando Iwaizumi sólo esperaba a dos. Uno de ellos era un chaval jovencito, probablemente de la edad de Kindaichi, que Iwaizumi identificó como Kunimi, el primo pequeño de Matsukawa que se les había acoplado hacía dos semanas. De los otros tres, dos no le sonaban de nada. Y el tercero…</p>
<p>El que sólo podía ser Oikawa les sonrió. Iwaizumi no supo decir qué le había delatado primero, si la lata de Cruzcampo (ew) que tenía en la mano, la camiseta de Taburete (doble ew), las gafas de marca (pijo de mierda) o la cara de hijo de puta insufrible que se gastaba.</p>
<p>Desde luego, fue odio a primera vista.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo de Oikawa e Iwaizumi parecía magnetismo, sólo que como ambos eran el mismo tipo de polo (el tipo cabezón, agresivo y que salta a la mínima) en vez de atraerse se repelían. Peleaban por todo. Iwaizumi y los demás de Jaén habían llegado al claro donde habían establecido el campamento e inmediatamente tuvo quejas. Oikawa vio cómo estaban distribuyendo las tiendas y tuvo quejas. Hanamaki cometió el tontísimo error de sacar el altavoz y ambos tuvieron quejas con la música que el otro elegía. Eran como el agua y el aceite; no, eran como el agua y una tostadora enchufada. Eran explosivos.</p>
<p>Pero, aparte de su estúpida rivalidad, el resto iba más o menos bien. Sus vecinos eran un encanto. Eran tres chavales del norte que se habían comido 15 horas de coche para llegar el jueves a la tarde y poder coger sitio. Matsukawa y Oikawa los habían invitado a comer con ellos, y al final los dos campamentos se habían transformado en uno. A Oikawa le había caído especialmente bien Yahaba, un gallego que parecía tan fuera de lugar entre aquella masa de hippies como el propio Oikawa.</p>
<p>El camping tampoco estaba mal. Estaba en un pinar fresco, con una frondosa capa de árboles cubriéndoles del sol. Era un poco difícil orientarse para llegar desde la entrada hasta donde estaban ellos, porque cada metro cuadrado de espacio estaba cubierto por tiendas y más tiendas. El ambiente era relajado: los asistentes del festival aprovechaban las horas previas a los conciertos para comer, ducharse, jugar a las cartas, echar una siesta en una hamaca improvisada o sacar la guitarra y canturrear por bulerías. De vez en cuando alguien gritaba algo, y una ola de voces le respondían. Parecía un campamento de escolares, pero con más droga y más cerveza. Oikawa estaba esforzándose mucho por centrarse en los aspectos positivos de aquella experiencia, y no iba a dejar que nada ni <em>nadie</em> le arruinase el fin de semana.</p>
<p>Los tapers de comida volaron de unas manos a otra, y las latas de cerveza se acumulaban en la bolsa de basura que habían pegado con cinta a la mesa. Oikawa disfrutó de papas aliñás de la madre de Mattsun, empanada de Makki, aceitunas de Iwaizumi (sobre las cuales no iba a comentar que estaban buenísimas) y fruta que los norteños habían comprado en una frutería local.</p>
<p>—También hemos mandado a Ken a por hielo —dijo Watari, un chaval con el pelo rapado —pero nos ha dicho que hay cola en el supermercado. Aún tardará en llegar.</p>
<p>—No pasa nada, la única cerveza que está calentorra es la Cruzcampo. —Iwaizumi escondió una sonrisa tras su propia lata de Alhambra —Al menos así es más digerible.</p>
<p>Makki se levantó de la silla para darle una colleja a su amigo, y ambos empezaron a forcejear con la comida aún en las manos. Oikawa se ahorró los comentarios. En su lugar le dedicó una mirada molesta a Mattsun y siguió almorzando.</p>
<p>Llevaban así toda la mañana. Si no empezaba Iwaizumi empezaba él. Ambos habían prometido comportarse, pero les era físicamente imposible no picar al otro. Había algo en ellos que les hacía chocar de forma natural, como dos placas tectónicas, enviando temblores a la superficie cada vez que se rozaban. Eran inevitables.</p>
<p>Yahaba le ofreció una lata de Estrella Galicia, y Oikawa la aceptó porque por muy leal que fuera a la Cruzcampo estaba por encima de beber cerveza caliente. Casi podía notar la mirada de Iwaizumi sobre él, escrutando sus movimientos. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su mente ponerse en marcha para inventar otra pulla que lanzarle. Oikawa se preparó, dispuesto a pelear.</p>
<p>Y entonces llegó Ken.</p>
<p>Kentaro Kyotani era el único no gallego del trío de norteños que tenían por vecinos. Destacaba entre el resto de campistas por su pelo desteñido con dos líneas negras recorriéndolo, y por su cara de mala hostia. Si Oikawa no encajaba entre los hippies por su aspecto pijo, el cántabro no encajaba por su aspecto de gótico terrorista a punto de liarse a navajazos con el primero que le mirara malamente.</p>
<p>Pero lo más sorprendente de Kyotani fue el efecto que causó en Iwaizumi. Cuando llegó a su zona del camping, con dos bolsas de hielo ya derritiéndose en las manos, Iwaizumi se quedó rígido en la silla. El comentario malicioso para el que se estaba preparando Oikawa no llego. Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose. Casi nadie se dio cuenta de esto, absortos como estaban en sus propias conversaciones. Pero Oikawa sí.</p>
<p>Al final Yahaba se levantó y le quitó las bolsas de hielo de las manos a Kyotani, riñéndole por tardar tanto. Kyotani medio se diculpó, y saludó a sus vecinos con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego se sentó junto a Yahaba y abrió una cerveza. No abrió la boca. Iwaizumi tampoco. Pero de vez en cuando se robaban miradas.</p>
<p>¿Qué estaba pasando allí?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué concierto tenéis más ganas de ver?</p>
<p>Oikawa e Iwaizumi respondieron a la vez.</p>
<p>—El Canijo de Jerez.</p>
<p>—Los Chikos del Maíz.</p>
<p>Esto ya era ridículo.</p>
<p>Matsukawa y Hanamaki caminaban de la mano por las calles de Barbate. Tras un almuerzo ligero habían seguido la idea de la mayoría de los campistas y se habían dirigido a la playa. El camping en el que estaban, Terra, estaba separado de la playa y la zona de los conciertos. Esto significaba que tenían que soportar el pique de mierda entre Oikawa e Iwaizumi durante los veinte minutos a pie que duraba el trayecto.</p>
<p>Afortunadamente Watari intervino antes de que pudieran empezar a ladrarse.</p>
<p>—Pero esos son el domingo, ¿no? Aún queda mucho festi por delante. ¡Mirad, ya se ve la playa!</p>
<p>Bendito Watari. En las pocas horas que llevaban juntos se había consolidado como el salvador de la paz y el equilibrio en su grupo. Según lo que les había contado, era casi un experto, acostumbrado como estaba a mediar entre Kyotani y Yahaba. Viendo al cántabro pasear con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del gallego, Matsukawa y Hanamaki no podían sino admirarlo.</p>
<p>—¿Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo así nosotros?</p>
<p>Hanamaki hablaba en voz baja. Estaban al final del grupo, desde donde tenían una vista excelente de sus amigos. Kindaichi y Kunimi se habían hecho amigos íntimos enseguida, y lideraban la marcha mientras charlaban animadamente. O, mejor dicho, Kindaichi charlaba por los codos y Kunimi lo escuchaba y comentaba de vez en cuando. Matsukawa nunca había visto a Kunimi tan sociable. Era maravilloso.</p>
<p>Detrás de ellos iban los dos seres mononeuronales que tenían como amigos, separados físicamente por Watari, que parecía estar tomándose su rol de mediador muy en serio. Tras ellos iban Kyotani y Yahaba, muy acaramelados. Y al final Matsukawa y Hanamaki.</p>
<p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p>
<p>—Fíjate en esos dos, —dijo Hanamaki señalando a la parejita que tenían delante —¿no te parece increíble que dos tíos tan distintos hayan podido llevarse bien, e incluso empezar a salir?</p>
<p>—Watari ha dicho que aún no están saliendo.</p>
<p>—Es cuestión de tiempo. Lo que te quiero decir es, si lo que hace falta para que un pijo y un punkarra se puedan soportar es que tengan tensión sexual…</p>
<p>Matsukawa alzó las cejas por detrás de las gafas de sol y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Sus mentes hicieron conexión.</p>
<p>—¿Crees que podría funcionar con un pijo y un perroflauta?</p>
<p>—No perdemos nada por probar. Literalmente no pueden llevarse peor.</p>
<p>Matsukawa se acarició el mentón. Una sombra de barba se le extendía por las mejillas. Estaba muy guapo, como siempre, pero Hanamaki tendría que haberle pedido que se afeitara. Temía acabar con la cara (y otras partes del cuerpo) en carne viva.</p>
<p>—Tal vez… Pero Oikawa está muy metido en el armario. En plan, a kilómetros de profundidad. No va a ser fácil.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes. Los brazos de jornalero son irresistibles. —Hanamaki flexionó los bíceps, enseñando sus maravillosos y bronceados músculos.</p>
<p>—Oh, eso lo puedo asegurar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior!! me dais la vida graciasss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>de nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios y los mensajes de apoyo!!! sería incapaz de seguir escribiendo sin vosotras &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llegaron a la costa poco después, y tuvieron que pararse un momento para admirarla. La Playa de la Hierbabuena descansaba sobre el océano, arropada por el azul del cielo y el azul del agua. Brillaba como un diamante en medio del océano, como la joya protagonista de una corona envuelta en terciopelo. Miles de personas se tumbaban en la arena o se bañaban en la orilla, disfrutando de ella.</p><p>No era la primera vez que Kindaichi iba a la playa, por supuesto. De pequeño él e Iwaizumi habían pasado algunos veranos en Almería o Málaga. Siempre había tenido un recuerdo dulce del Mediterráneo. Pero ya no estaba en su balsita de aceite; lo que tenía ante él era un gigante descomunal que unía continentes y ocultaba tesoros. El horizonte se dibujaba infinito, salpicado por formas neblinosas en la distancia que Kindaichi sólo pudo suponer que eran África.</p><p>Kunimi, a su lado, lo observaba divertido. Para él el Atlántico no era ningún desconocido, pero no podía dejar de disfrutar de la emoción en los ojos de su nuevo amigo. Se hinchó de orgullo al verle los ojos llenos de chiribitas.</p><p>—Venga, vamos a coger sitio.</p><p>Kindaichi y Kunimi se adelantaron al grupo, buscando dónde instalarse. La playa estaba abarrotada, pero Kindaichi notó que la zona de la orilla estaba casi vacía, y allí se dirigió. Lo detuvo la voz de Oikawa.</p><p>—¿Dónde vas, lucerito?</p><p>Kindaichi se giró. Oikawa lo intimidaba bastante. Kunimi le había asegurado que no era para tanto, y que en realidad sólo era era un pringado muy subido. Estaba muy bien que intentase tranquilizarlo, pero de poco servía.</p><p>Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, listo para saltar en cualquier momento a defender a su primo.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—No nos podemos poner en la orilla.</p><p>—¿Y se puede saber por qué?</p><p>Oikawa e Iwaizumi se midieron. Oikawa sonrió, sobrado.</p><p>—Por la marea, paletos. Se ve que está subiendo. Como os pongáis ahí se os van a comer las olas en menos de una hora.</p><p>—¿Qué dices? Déjate de polladas.</p><p>—Oikawa tiene razón, —intervino Hanamaki —a este lado del Estrecho las mareas son más fuertes.</p><p>—¿En serio? —le susurró Kindaichi a Kunimi.</p><p>Kunimi asintió.</p><p>—Dependiendo de la época pueden llegar hasta el paseo marítimo.</p><p>Kindaichi echó la vista atrás. El paseo estaba bastante alejado de la orilla. No parecía posible que el agua llegara tan lejos, pero se calló, no queriendo hacer más el ridículo.</p><p>Al final se colocaron en un claro un poco retirado de la orilla. Kunimi y Kindaichi se escabulleron a bañarse, dejando a los más mayores montando las sombrillas.</p><p>Kunimi se lanzó a la carrera contra las olas, y Kindaichi le siguió para no quedarse atrás, pero se arrepintió en cuanto sus pies tocaron el agua.</p><p>—¡ESTÁ CONGELADA!</p><p>Pero Kunimi ya se había zambullido y buceaba bajo la superficie. Kindaichi estaba paralizado, con el agua en las rodillas, temblando de frío. Kunimi salió a la superficie y se echó el pelo para atrás.</p><p>Kindaichi ya lo había notado al conocerlo, pero aquel gesto inconsciente volvió a recordarle lo guapo que era Kunimi. Tal vez eran sus ojos enormes y oscuros, o su forma de ser tranquilona, o la guasa que tenía cuando se metía con su primo o con Oikawa; Kindaichi no sabía qué era, pero algo en él lo atraía y lo hacía gravitar a su alrededor. Le dolía el pecho de verlo así, besado por el agua, acariciado por el viento. Kindaichi se tragó sus sentimientos, empujándolos a lo más profundo de las tripas. No podía cagarla con Kunimi. No iba a arruinar otra amistad.</p><p>Ajeno a sus reflexiones, Kunimi le salpicó.</p><p>—Métete ya, que luego es peor.</p><p>—¿PERO TÚ NO NOTAS EL FRÍO?</p><p>—Meh, no está mal. Venga, va, cagón, que no es para tanto.</p><p>Kunimi lo agarró por la cintura y, a pesar de los gritos de auxilio de Kindaichi, lo lanzó contra las olas. El frío le golpeó en el pecho como un mazo, y le envolvió los hombros como una manta de hielo. Y, sin embargo, la piel que había tocado Kunimi le ardía. Sacó la cabeza del agua y tomó una bocanada.</p><p>—HIJO DE PUTA.</p><p>Kunimi le sacó la lengua. Kindaichi se lanzó a por él.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Las horas se deshacían como un caramelo en la boca. El sol de la tarde caía con justicia sobre ellos, pero bajo las sombrillas, con una cervecita fresca en la mano y escuchando el rasguear de un ukelele en algún lugar de la playa, los nueve amigos se sentían completa y absolutamente en paz. Incluso Iwaizumi y Oikawa estaban demasiado amodorrados como para discutir.</p><p>Iwaizumi se desperezó, estirando los brazos y la espalda. El calor le daba sueño, pero había demasiada energía inquieta en el ambiente como para dormir. Sacó el teléfono y revisó de nuevo los horarios de los conciertos. Aún faltaban unas horas para que comenzaran las actuaciones que le interesaban. Aún podían estirar la tarde un ratito más.</p><p>Iwaizumi abrió la neverita que traían y cogió la botella de agua. Ya llevaba suficientes cerves encima. Mientras bebía captó la mirada fugaz de Kyotani. Yahaba estaba tumbado frente a él, reposando la cabeza en sus piernas. Kyotani le acariciaba el pelo mientras Yahaba le contaba algo. Iwaizumi sabía que no debería, pero sintió una punzada de irritación en el pecho.</p><p>Kyotani y él se habían conocido en Granada. Y se habían conocido en el sentido bíblico de la palabra.</p><p>Fue en un barril. Iwaizumi iba como una cuba, Kyotani iba peor. Tenían un amigo en común que los presentó, pensando que se llevarían bien por ser los dos comunistas. Lo que no sabía es que el peor enemigo de un comunista, es otro comunista de una línea ideológica ligeramente diferente. Kyotani era de la UJCE. Iwaizumi militaba en el SAT. En algún momento de la noche decidieron zanjar el debate echando un polvo en el coche de Kyotani. No se habían vuelto a ver, hasta ahora.</p><p>Ninguno había dicho nada. No hacía falta tampoco. No es que fueran amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Habían follado una noche de borrachera tras discutir sobre política. No se creaba un vínculo súper intenso con algo así. Y sin embargo…</p><p>Iwaizumi tenía ojos en la cara, y podía ver que el nene este, Yahaba, estaba rondando a Kyotani. Además de forma vastísima. Pero también veía las miraditas que le mandaba Kyotani, y esperaba que no fuera por lo que estaba pensando. Porque la idea de volver a follar estando Kyotani de rollo con otro tío… No estaba bien. Por mucho que le pusiera, no estaba bien.</p><p>Distraído con su propio debate moral, no se dio cuenta de que Oikawa había sacado su guitarra de la funda y se estaba preparando para cantar. Los primeros acordes lo pillaron por sorpresa, pero reaccionó enseguida.</p><p>—No valen canciones de misa.</p><p>Oikawa lo miró indignado.</p><p>—¿Puedo tocar una canción sin que vengas a darme por culo? ¿Puedo?</p><p>—Sí, —dijo Matsukawa —pero si no es de misa.</p><p>—Os odio.</p><p>Tal vez fue del coraje, tal vez fue para callarles la boca, pero Oikawa comenzó a tocar y todos se quedaron mudos.</p><p>Los dedos de Oikawa se movían veloces por el mástil de la guitarra, arrancándoles acordes a las cuerdas, girando y doblándose y alcanzando las notas más imposibles. Era una melodía preciosa, flamenca y animada. Alrededor de su grupo otros campistas volvieron la vista hacia ellos.</p><p>Y cuando Iwaizumi pensó que no podía flipar más, Oikawa abrió la boca y empezó a cantar.</p><p>
  <em>—Una vez soñé lo que el futuro me deparaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había un patio andaluz, mi niño toca la guitarra;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>el otro se echaba un cante, mi mujer y mi niña bailaban</em>
</p><p>
  <em>al compás de bulerías, mientras le toco las palmas.</em>
</p><p>Oikawa tenía una voz dulce y entrenada. Se notaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Se notaba que amaba lo que estaba haciendo. A su lado Matsukawa había empezado a acompañarle con las palmas, y a la segunda estrofa, animado por un gesto de Oikawa, se arrancó a cantar.</p><p>
  <em>—Los sueños, sueños son, y el destino decidirá</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lo que el futuro me espera y si mis sueños se cumplirán.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y a Dios le estoy pidiendo que se haga realidad,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pues me paso el día durmiendo pa encontrar la felicidad.</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi estaba embobado. Hanamaki estaba embobado. Watari sacó el móvil y los empezó a grabar. Oikawa y Matsukawa cantaron la siguiente estrofa juntos.</p><p>
  <em>—Poder besarla, cada mañana,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mirar pal lado y verla tumbada en mi cama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Será mi noche, será mi día,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mi estrella blanca.</em>
</p><p>La música tomó impulso. Iwaizumi contuvo la respiración de forma involuntaria.</p><p>
  <em>—Y una casita en el barrio de Santa Cruz, un ventanal y un pequeño patio andaluz,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>enredaderas que suben por la escalera, por una reja se ve el sol y entra la luz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y cuando llega la noche a mi ventana, cojo jazmines y huele la flor de mi dama,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>en mi vieja mecedora queo dormío, y al despertar del sueño, todo se había ido.</em>
</p><p>Oikawa rasgueó un par más de acordes, luciendo su peor sonrisa. Iwaizumi no quería admitir que tenía los vellos de punta.</p><p>—¿Así que eso os enseñan en los grupos de catequesis?</p><p>Oikawa se relamió los labios sin dejar de tocar.</p><p>—Oh, no, que va. Esto lo aprendí en la tuna.</p><p>Gracias a Dios que el resto le abuchearon por él, porque Iwaizumi estaba demasiado descolocado como para hacer nada. Un tuno. Era un tuno. ¿Y se suponía que tenía que llevarse bien con él? Lanzó una mirada horrorizada a Hanamaki, que sólo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>Iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo.</p><p>Matsukawa y Oikawa cantaron una canción más, una versión rumbera de <em>Ella y Yo</em>, y luego le pasaron la guitarra a Kyotani.</p><p>—Esta va por los galleguiños.</p><p>Iwaizumi se extrañó, porque lo que estaba tocando era claramente <em>Sweet Home Alabama</em>. Pero Watari y Yahaba casi sueltan un grito, y cuando empezaron a cantar era otra canción totalmente diferente.</p><p>
  <em>—A una isla del Caribe he tenido que emigrar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y trabajar de camarero lejos, lejos de mi hogar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me invade la morriña, el dolor de Breogán.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando suena la muñeira el llanto empieza a brotar, a brotar.</em>
</p><p>Terminaron chillando a todo pulmón “<em>¡Miña terra Galega, donde el cielo es siempre gris! ¡Miña terra Galega, es duro estar lejos de ti!</em>” Kindaichi le dio un codazo.</p><p>—Toca tú algo, primo.</p><p>—Qué dices, hombre. No, no.</p><p>—Venga, tío. —le dijo Matsukawa. —Aquí hemos hecho el ridículo todos. Te toca.</p><p>—Que no, que no, que toco fatal.</p><p>A Oikawa le faltó tiempo para meterse, por supuesto.</p><p>—Dejarlo, hombre. Si le da vergüenza será por algo.</p><p>A Iwaizumi le faltó tiempo para quitarle la guitarra a Kyotani, por supuesto.</p><p>Iwaizumi rasgueó la guitarra, intentando buscar una canción apropiada. Hacía mucho que no tocaba, y casi todo lo que sabía era lo que había aprendido de los hippies de calle Elvira. Tenía que encontrar algo chulo, algo que molara, algo con lo que darle en la boca a Oikawa.</p><p>Los primeros acordes llegaron de forma instintiva, y antes de darse cuenta ya había elegido una canción. LA canción. Iwaizumi sonrió antes de empezar a cantar. Aquella canción siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Empezó bajito, un poco tímido ante tantos ojos pendientes de él.</p><p>
  <em>—Yo me levanto temprano y me pongo a trabajar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con mi guitarra en la mano, yo nunca paro de cantar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que a mí me llaman el descalzo porque en invierno uso chanclas,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y yo lo hago pa notarme en el fresquito de la mañana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tol día en la calle, en la plazuela, tomando el aire.</em>
</p><p>Matsukawa y Hanamaki lo acompañaron con palmas. A Iwaizumi le encantó ver cómo Oikawa estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no seguir el compás también, y se hinchó de confianza.</p><p>
  <em>—Soy un bohemio de la vida, que yo no tengo nada que ver</em>
</p><p>
  <em>con los bigotes señoriales que se pasean por Jaén.</em>
</p><p>Hanamaki y Kindaichi soltaron una carcajada ante este cambio en la letra. Iwaizumi siguió.</p><p>
  <em>—Que yo no tengo obligaciones y yo no tengo más que ver</em>
</p><p>
  <em>en los charquitos de la plaza cuando termina de llover.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los días de colores y en la plazuela, fumando flores.</em>
</p><p>Esta vez se le unieron Hanamaki, Matsukawa y, para sorpresa de todos, Kunimi, para cantar el estribillo.</p><p>
  <em>—Y el aire de la calle a mí me huele a goma fresca;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yo lo asumo, me lo fumo y me escapo por la cuesta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te quiero, te quiero, como las peras a los peros;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yo te amo, yo te amo cuando te pierdo y cuando te gano.</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi finalizó a mitad de la canción con un par de acordes atrevidos, y le devolvió la guitarra a Oikawa, aún sonrojado. Oikawa tenía torcida la boca, y si Iwaizumi no hubiera sabido que lo odiaba a muerte, hubiera jurado que lo hacía para suprimir una sonrisilla.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—¿Sabes qué, cari?</p><p>—Dime.</p><p>—Creo que este plan sí que puede salir bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>las canciones cantadas son <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w49hnpoCEvo">mi estrella blanca</a> de fondo flamenco, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmLNF2KivlU">ella y yo</a> de decai, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqocsS2KCIg">miña terra galega</a> de siniestro total y <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3-3s4uXlGg">el aire de la calle</a> de los delinqüentes. estoy haciendo una playlist inspirada en este fic pero no la sacaré hasta más adelante.</p><p>gracias por leer!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las duchas fueron… extrañas.</p><p>Tras volver de la playa, el grupo se organizó para ducharse por turnos. A Oikawa le horrorizaba la idea de asearse en un recinto común, con decenas de pares de ojos mirándole, al aire libre y con agua fría, y encima teniendo que hacer cola. Pero más le horrorizaba  no ducharse en absoluto, así que se resignó.</p><p>A él y a Iwaizumi les asignaron el primer turno, que también implicaba echarles un ojo a los pequeños. Oikawa entendía que enviasen a Iwaizumi a cuidar de Kindaichi, pero Kunimi a él no le tocaba en nada. Entonces vio que sus amigos habían pagado para usar una de las duchas de las casas cercanas al recinto, y todo tuvo más sentido.</p><p>—Vaya par de traidores asquerosos.</p><p>—Y que lo digas.</p><p>Era la primera vez que Iwaizumi y él estaban de acuerdo en algo, pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para romper la tensión. Algo había cambiado en ellos tras la <em>jam session</em> de la playa. Oikawa no sabía exactamente el qué, pero ahora había algo más en sus piques, una nueva dimensión en sus discusiones que los dejaba a ambos con la cara colorada y trabándose con las palabras. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que habían encontrado algo en común. Tal vez fuera otra cosa.</p><p>Oikawa entró en las duchas comunes como un prisionero llegando al patíbulo. Tras años de entrenamiento para desviar la atención hacia él mismo en estas situaciones, estaba más que acostumbrado a cosas así. Cinco minutos de incomodidad mirando al suelo, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, y listo. Cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaba.</p><p>No se permitía levantar la vista. Oikawa siempre había practicado deportes de equipo, y se había beneficiado de aquella camaradería masculina que sólo se consigue a través de roces brutos e insultos. Pero las relaciones con otros hombres siempre habían sido un arma de doble filo para él: por un lado le habían permitido beneficiarse del estatus social que correspondía a un varón heterosexual; por otro, la certeza de que una mirada malinterpretada podría estallar su burbuja de privilegio y colocarlo en una posición frágil, por no decir peligrosa, se le instalaba sobre los hombros con el peso de una losa. Por eso no se permitía levantar la vista. No se permitía miradas furtivas, ni suspiros, ni pensamientos que pudieran traicionarle. Cinco minutos, y fuera. Aquello no iba a ser diferente.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué pollas estás haciendo?</p><p>Decir que a Oikawa se le pusieron los huevos por corbata era una simplificación. Oikawa notó físicamente cómo se le encajaba el corazón en la tráquea del salto que le pegó en el pecho. El desagradable hormigueo de la ansiedad empezó a recorrerle las extremidades.</p><p>Muy a su pesar, levantó los ojos del suelo.</p><p>Kindaichi y Kunimi se frotaban el jabón por el cuerpo y el pelo a toda velocidad mientras pegaban gritos, como si así pudieran aislarse del agua congelada de la ducha. A su lado, Iwaizumi tenía la vista clavada en él.</p><p>Oikawa había oído hablar de la expresión “desnudar con la mirada”. La había puesto en práctica con algunas chicas, de hecho, pero siempre la había interpretado en un contexto físico. No concebía ningún tipo de desnudez que no tuviera un propósito sexual. Estaba acostumbrado a disociar su cuerpo de todo lo demás, para cuando alguien se le acercara y desvistiera lentamente las costuras de su exterior, se encontrara con un producto prefabricado del que Oikawa no se podía avergonzar. Se ocultaba tras capas y capas, para que cualquiera que intentase deshacerlas sintiese que había llegado a su profundidad total tras dos o tres intentos. Esta estrategia lo ponía a salvo, sí; pero también creaba un muro infranqueable entre él y los placeres carnales.</p><p>Por eso le descolocó tanto la mirada de Iwaizumi. Nunca había visto tanta honestidad en unos ojos que estuvieran enfocados sobre su cuerpo desnudo. No había teatro, ni segundas intenciones, ni ínfulas de dominación. Iwaizumi llevaba su verdad a flor de piel. A Oikawa le dio vértigo verse expuesto a él, pero le aguantó la mirada.</p><p>En cualquier otra situación, Oikawa habría podido conjurar un chiste sobre las masas de músculo que Iwaizumi iba ocultando bajo pantalones bombachos y sudaderas de bandas de rock. Pero no en ese momento. A Oikawa se le secó la garganta. El agua fría golpeaba a Iwaizumi en la sien, se derramaba por sus hombros y se precipitaba por las dunas de su estómago. Tenía marcas de bronceado a la altura de los hombros, del tipo que tienen los que trabajan en verano en lugar de pasar las horas tostándose en una hamaca. Oikawa registró que tenía un tatuaje bajo el pecho izquierdo, pero no se atrevió a mirar durante el tiempo suficiente como para identificarlo.</p><p>Pero lo que realmente le mató fue el piercing plateado que adornaba su ombligo. Oikawa sintió que el estómago le estaba centrifugando.</p><p>Tantos años de represión para perder el control en un instante. Oikawa volvió a bajar la vista.</p><p>—¿Qué coño quieres?</p><p>No notó que Iwaizumi tomaba de nuevo el aire que se le había escapado por entre los labios abiertos. No vio que mientras él había estado observando a Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi también le había estado observando.</p><p>—¿Me explicas qué haces trayéndote tres jabones diferentes a un camping?</p><p>—Perdona por tener un mínimo de consideración con mi higiene.</p><p>—Eso no es higiene, eso es ser un presumido de mierda.</p><p>—Prefiero ser un presumido a lavarme con… ¿Champú-gel-acondicionador tres en uno? ¿Tú te quieres quedar calvo, Iwaizumito?</p><p>—Llámame otra vez así, a ver si tienes cojones.</p><p>Ambos se relajaron. El pique, las riñas, las discusiones eran mucho más seguras que las miradas silenciosas en las que no podían culpar del todo al agua fría por dejarles la piel de gallina. Era mejor la distancia.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tras pasar la entrada y el protocolo de seguridad, los nueve llegaron por fin a la explanada de los escenarios. El sol aún pegaba, y planeaba seguir haciéndolo al menos durante un par más de horas. Los días de julio se estiraban como un chicle, tiñendo las últimas horas de luz con tonos dorados, rosas y violáceos.</p><p>Iwaizumi no sabía qué era más impresionante, si la aglomeración de gente, las decoraciones luminosas o el buen ambiente que también se respiraba allí. Siempre le había encantado la energía de los conciertos, pero aquello era algo completamente diferente. Era todo lo bueno de una tarde al aire libre, diez conciertos seguidos, risas y porros y litros, comida deliciosa de puestos de la feria, y saber que tenían el océano a cinco minutos; todo junto, envuelto en papel de regalo y atado con un lacito con una tarjeta que ponía: estás en el puto cielo.</p><p>Alguien le ofreció un piti, pero Iwaizumi declinó. Aún era temprano. El viernes empezaba fuerte, e Iwaizumi estaba dispuesto a aguantar hasta las cinco de la mañana para ver a todos los artistas que le interesaban. Y, para su desgracia, el primer concierto al que quería ir también interesaba a Oikawa.</p><p>Iwaizumi llevaba toda la tarde sintiéndose incómodo dentro de su propia piel, y el culpable directo era Oikawa. Empezaba a darse cuenta de cuál era la razón, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar contra toda lógica para ahogar esos pensamientos. No, no, ni de coña. No se iba a enchochar de un pijo, y menos de un pijo <em>sevillano</em>.</p><p>Tenía que evitar pensar <em>así</em> sobre Oikawa, y tenía que dejar de seguirle el juego a Kyotani, así que se lanzó de lleno a su rol de primo mayor y se encargó de meter en cintura a los dos pequeños del grupo.</p><p>Kindaichi se lo estaba pasando en grande. Iwaizumi sentía que se le agrandaba el corazón en el pecho cada vez que lo veía cafrear por el recinto con Kunimi, sin preocupaciones, sin represiones, sin límites. Su primo pequeño siempre había sido muy tímido, pero desde el fiasco de la Navidad pasada… Bueno, desde entonces le costaba incluso más socializar. Se alegraba muchísimo de que hubiera encontrado un compañero en Kunimi. El sevillano podría ser un niñato insufrible, pero Iwaizumi estaba dispuesto a perdonarle las salidas de tono que tuviera con él durante el resto del fin de semana, siempre y cuando siguiera haciendo sonreír de esa manera a Kindaichi.</p><p>Se hicieron paso a través de la marabunta. Iwaizumi tuvo que pescar en varias ocasiones a los pequeños, que estaban demasiado emocionados como para concentrarse en no separarse del grupo. Él y Matsukawa acabaron en la cola del cortejo, dejándose guiar por el resto hacia el escenario donde tocaban Canteca de Macao.</p><p>—¿Todo bien por aquí?</p><p>Iwaizumi asintió. Kindaichi volvió a distraerse cuando pasó por su lado un camión de bomberos pintado de colores, e Iwaizumi lo agarró de la parte de atrás de la camiseta para conducirlo de nuevo hacia adelante. Se sentía como un perro pastor, o como una mamá gata.</p><p>—Te debo una disculpa. A ti y a todos, en general.</p><p>Matsukawa alzó una ceja por encima de sus gafas de sol. Un poco más adelante, Iwaizumi pudo ver a Oikawa girándose para buscarles discretamente, pero cuando chocó con su mirada volvió la vista al frente.</p><p>—¿Y eso?</p><p>—Creo que me estoy pasando con el pique con Oikawa. Y no quiero cargarme la buena energía del grupo. —Iwaizumi apretó los dientes. —Pero es que es el tío más irritante del mundo.</p><p>Matsukawa soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—No te lo voy a negar.</p><p>Llegaron por fin al escenario, y la sombra que proyectaba su enorme estructura les quitó el sol de los ojos por fin. Matsukawa se quitó las gafas.</p><p>—Lo que no entiendo es qué hace un tío tan apañao como tú siendo amigo de ese cafre.</p><p>Matsukawa lo miró en silencio por un instante, sopesando su respuesta.</p><p>—Sé que es muy fácil odiarle. Es muy fácil echarle un vistazo y categorizarlo en un sitio y no volver a darle vueltas a eso. Y eso es así porque él quiere que sea fácil. —Matsukawa mostró una media sonrisa triste. —Recuerda siempre que lo que ves de él, es lo que él quiere enseñarte.</p><p>Iwaizumi se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Ya, bueno, a mi es que ese tipo de estrategias no me hacen ni puta gracia. Soy de hechos, no de palabras. Y si alguien es realmente una buena persona debería demostrarlo, o no me lo voy a creer.</p><p>—Súper válido. —Matsukawa le hizo la señal de “OK” con los dedos —Pero lamentablemente no todo el mundo puede ir de frente como tú. No es tan sencillo.</p><p>—A mí sí me lo parece. O eres honesto, o eres un mentiroso. No hay más.</p><p>—Dale una vuelta a eso, Iwaizumi. No todo es blanco o negro.</p><p>Iwaizumi fue a contestarle, pero en ese momento Watari les llamó desde tres filas más adelante en el público. Matsukawa e Iwaizumi se deslizaron entre el gentío, llevándose con ellos a los críos. El concierto estaba a punto de empezar.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Oikawa tenía que admitirlo: esto de los festivales no estaba nada mal. Era cierto que tantísima gente junta le agobiaba un poco, y que se estaba quemando de estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol; pero como no paraba de repetir Iwaizumi, la energía de aquel sitio era impresionante. Oikawa se sentía a rebosar de adrenalina.</p><p>Tras dos conciertos seguidos, el grupo había decidido salir un par de horas del recinto para ir a cenar a la playa. Dejaron a los pequeños a cargo de Watari, y el resto se dirigió al supermercado que había cerca del recinto a comprar algo de comer.</p><p>Por supuesto, Iwaizumi se había escabullido de su vista en cuanto fue posible, prefiriendo la compañía de Kyotani. Oikawa aún no sabía lo que se traían esos dos, pero, siendo honesto consigo mismo, ya no le preocupaba tanto descubrirlo. Ahora lo que más le daba ansiedad era pensar que tal vez Iwaizumi había visto algo en su cara, sus gestos o su cuerpo que lo habían delatado. Tal vez lo había calado y le daba asco, y por eso no quería verlo ni en pintura. Oikawa intentó centrarse en elegir el alcohol para el botellón.</p><p>Una voz familiar lo sobresaltó.</p><p>—¿Oikawa?</p><p>Oikawa se dio la vuelta con una botella de tinto de verano de marca blanca en cada mano, y se encontró de frente con un nido de pájaros pegado a una cabeza. Oikawa sonrió.</p><p>—¡Kuroo! ¿Qué pasa, monstruo?</p><p>Ambos se abrazaron. Kuroo y él eran compañeros de carrera. Se llevaban bastante bien porque tenían el mismo sentido del humor retorcido, y porque habían monopolizado el negocio de la venta de apuntes en su facultad. Eran dos pedazo de hijos de puta, pero compartir esta bajeza moral los había unido como hermanos.</p><p>—Pues nada, aquí estamos. Estamos comprando la cena antes de entrar.</p><p>—Nosotros igual. Oye, si quieres podemos juntarnos. Hemos dejado a tres de los nuestros cogiendo sitio en la playa. ¿Te va bien?</p><p>Kuroo miró detrás suyo por encima del hombro. Tres chavales estaban discutiendo a su espalda sobre si comprar albóndigas en salsa aunque no tuvieran dónde calentarlas. Bueno, mejor dicho, uno de ellos quería comprarlas, y los otros dos lo estaban intentando disuadirlo por todos los medios.</p><p>Kuroo asintió. Oikawa notó una pincelada de aprehensión en él.</p><p>—Claro, sin problema.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>este capítulo se llama "angst y represión camuflados", pero prometo que el siguiente va a ser mucho mejor.<br/>como siempre gracias por los comentarios!!!!! y gracias a mis mutuals por hypearme cada día y darme bola con esta fantasía de fanfic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gracias por aguantar este parón conmigo!!!!!!! osk</p><p>antes q nada promocionar (super tarde!!! perdón!!!) este maravilloso <a href="https://twitter.com/crococresta/status/1273239298591072258">fanart</a> de <a href="https://twitter.com/crococresta">gloria</a> que me ha dao todos mis derechos!!!!!!! mil gracias bb de verdad t como</p><p>este capítulo va dedicao en especial a <a href="https://twitter.com/kishitanisan">jason</a>, gracias por ser mi diccionario sevillano-jienense 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Esto tiene que ser coña.</p><p>Era la tercera vez que alguien de su grupo (ahora incluso más grande) soltaba el mismo comentario. Iwaizumi y Akaashi soltaron un suspiro pesado a la vez, y los idiotas de sus amigos volvieron a sus gansadas.</p><p>—¡Mira, mira! ¡Es que sois iguales! ¡Clavaditos!</p><p>—Me está empezando a dar miedo, la verdad.</p><p>—¿Seguro que no sois familia? ¿Primos lejanos, o algo?</p><p>Sentando de piernas cruzadas, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo papas, Iwaizumi decidió no honrar estas preguntas con una respuesta. A su lado, Akaashi hizo lo mismo.</p><p>Al principio, nadie se había dado cuenta. Oikawa había presentado a Kuroo y a sus amigos al resto del grupo, y habían empezado a cenar sin problemas. Oikawa había tratado de integrar a los cuatro nuevos en la conversación, intentando que no se sintieran apartados. Iwaizumi apreciaba esto. Mucho. No se lo dijo, por supuesto. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando uno de los amigos de Kuroo, Bokuto, se derramó un vaso de tinto encima. Iwaizumi sacó inmediatamente una bolsa de pañuelitos de la riñonera para ofrecerle, pero alguien se le había adelantado. Akaashi lo miró y se disculpó por la torpeza de su amigo. Iwaizumi dijo que no pasaba nada.</p><p>Kunimi, cómo no, fue el que soltó la bomba.</p><p>—Oye, ¿vosotros dos no os parecéis mucho?</p><p>Ambos lo miraron extrañados, y al parecer habían hecho casi el mismo gesto. Kuroo le quitó las gafas a Akaashi y Hanamaki le aplastó el pelo a Iwaizumi sobre la frente. El parecido, aparentemente, era asombroso.</p><p>Mientras sus amigos seguían montando escándalo e intentando echarles fotos, Kenma, el cuarto amigo de Kuroo, se inclinó para hablar con ellos en voz baja.</p><p>—No es por caer en las tonterías de esos petardos, pero de verdad que os parecéis un montón.</p><p>Akaashi le echó un repaso. Iwaizumi enrojeció.</p><p>—¿Tienes familia en Asturias?</p><p>—Pues no lo sé, ¿y tú en Jaén?</p><p>—Es posible. Sé que parte de mi familia materna emigró desde Andalucía durante la posguerra, pero ya no sabría decirte si eran de Jaén.</p><p>Kenma sonrió. Era un gesto sutil, felino, bajito de energía. Iwaizumi no sabía cómo interpretar esa sonrisa.</p><p>—A lo mejor sois <em>doppelgängers</em>.</p><p>—¿Qué significa eso?</p><p>—Que uno de los dos —dijo Kenma, aumentando su sonrisa un decibelio en picardía —es el gemelo malvado del otro.</p><p>Akaashi soltó una risa suave.</p><p>—No digas tonterías, Kozume.</p><p>Entonces Akaashi hizo algo que dejó a Iwaizumi un poco descolocado. Con ternura infinita llevó la mano a la sien de Kenma, y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Kenma se deshizo bajo este gesto. Su sonrisa perdió distancia, y se transformó en una expresión de gusto absoluto. Iwaizumi enrojeció, tomado por sorpresa por esta demostración tan abierta de intimidad, e intentó separarse de la escena llenándose la boca de comida.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi no era el único que había visto el gesto entre Akaashi y Kenma. Oikawa los espiaba escondido tras su copa, camuflado entre el griterío de Kuroo, Bokuto y Kindaichi.</p><p>Kuroo nunca le había dicho que dos de sus compañeros eran pareja. Oikawa supuso que tampoco hacía falta, ¿no? Nunca hablaban de ese tipo de cosas. No tenían una amistad muy profunda, sólo una camaradería fácil y cómoda en la que apoyarse durante épocas de exámenes y borracheras. Nunca habían tenido charlas trascendentales, ni confesiones en voz baja a la luz de la madrugada. Kuroo no era Matsukawa, con quien Oikawa había pasado alegrías y penas, con quien se había forjado un vínculo a prueba de todo. Kuroo era un colega.</p><p>Pero ahora, viéndolo rodeado de la gente que quería, desinhibido por el alcohol pero aun así ocultando piezas de su personalidad, intentando encajar a toda costa pero queriendo aparentar que estaba por encima de todo eso… Kuroo era un misterio para Oikawa. Oikawa se preguntó si realmente podía llamar amigo a alguien a quien no conocía en absoluto.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El juego, como todas las malas ideas, lo propuso Hanamaki.</p><p>Todos tenían alcohol, ganas de emborracharse y mucha mala leche. Mientras Kunimi le explicaba las reglas a Kindaichi rápidamente, Watari empezó con una ronda de prueba:</p><p>—Yo nunca he vivido en el norte de España.</p><p>Kenma, Bokuto, Yahaba, Kyotani y el propio Watari bebieron.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa si no bebe nadie? —preguntó Kindaichi.</p><p>—Nada. Se pasa a la siguiente.</p><p>—Vale. —Kindaichi levantó el vaso —Yo nunca he vivido en Sevilla.</p><p>Oikawa, Matsukawa y Kunimi bebieron.</p><p>—¡Que salgan ya las preguntas picantes!</p><p>—Yo nunca he querido que Oikawa se calle la boca.</p><p>La mayoría del grupo bebió. Oikawa se lo tomó como una ofensa personal.</p><p>Hanamaki miró a Iwaizumi fijamente. <em>Oh, no</em>.</p><p>—Yo nunca he ido con tantas pintas de perroflauta que una señora se paró para darme limosna.</p><p>—Cabrón —dijo Iwaizumi mientras bebía. El resto del grupo estalló a risotadas.</p><p>Iwaizumi decidió vengarse.</p><p>—Yo nunca he perdido un pulso. —dijo Iwaizumi mientras miraba fijamente a Hanamaki. Hanamaki le hizo una peineta y bebió.</p><p>Kindaichi se acercó a Kunimi para preguntar:</p><p>—Entonces, ¿bebo si nunca he perdido un pulso?</p><p>—No, bebes si has perdido un pulso.</p><p>Kindaichi bebió. De hecho, todos en el grupo bebieron… menos tres personas.</p><p>Uno de ellos era Iwaizumi, evidentemente. Nadie había sido capaz de ganarle, ni de pequeño ni mucho menos ahora. Los otros dos eran Bokuto… y Kyotani.</p><p>—Estoy bastante seguro de que te he ganado alguna vez.</p><p>—Sigue soñando.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Deberíamos hacer una competición! ¡Un pulso a tres!</p><p>—¿A tres?</p><p>—Sí —Bokuto se arremangó la camiseta —vosotros dos contra mí. A la vez.</p><p>Iwaizumi sintió que le subía la bilis por la garganta. Kyotani también estaba encabronado.</p><p>—¿Tan seguro estás de ti mismo, máquina?</p><p>—Si te rompemos los brazos luego no vengas llorando.</p><p>Bokuto les sonrió. Era una sonrisa de cabronazo.</p><p>—No creo que eso sea un problema.</p><p>No se dijo más. Kunimi y Kindaichi despejaron la zona de en medio de su círculo, y Hanamaki le pidió prestada una mesita de la playa a unos festivaleros que tenían al lado. El alboroto atrajo la atención de más gente, y pronto hubo un público considerable esperando para verles competir.</p><p>Iwaizumi hizo un par de estiramientos. Estaba bastante seguro de poder vencer a Kyotani, pero no estaba tan seguro con Bokuto. El navarro tenía dos brazos como dos troncos. Tendría que aguantar una primera embestida tremenda, y luego pelear por cada centímetro.</p><p>Watari decidió hacer de juez, y descartó categóricamente la idea de Bokuto. Echaron a suertes quién empezaría, y le tocó a Kyotani y Bokuto batirse en primer lugar. Iwaizumi los observó atentamente.</p><p>No duraron mucho. Kyotani aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero no era rival para Bokuto. El navarro estampó su brazo contra la mesita, soltando un grito de júbilo. Iwaizumi notó que se le empapaba la nuca de sudor frío.</p><p>No se había dado cuenta, concentrado como estaba en analizar a su rival, pero alguien se había deslizado a su espalda. Oikawa se inclinó sobre su hombro. Iwaizumi intentó contenerse, pero no pudo evitar que se le pusieran los vellos de punta cuando Oikawa le susurró al oído:</p><p>—No vayas a perder.</p><p>Iwaizumi lo miró de reojo. Un rubor precioso se extendía por las mejillas de Oikawa. El sevillano le mantenía la mirada como podía. Iwaizumi podía notar que le había costado mucho acercarse a él. No quiso pensar en las implicaciones de esto.</p><p>—No pensaba hacerlo.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>Barrió el suelo con Bokuto. No le hizo falta buscar la sonrisilla creída de Oikawa para saber que estaba ahí, reinando en su boca. Todavía notaba el aliento de Oikawa tras la oreja. Iwaizumi se emborrachó con el fantasma de sus labios a dos centímetros de su oreja.</p><p>—¿Pulso a tres?</p><p>Kyotani y Bokuto fueron a matar. Iwaizumi aguantó la primera embestida, y la segunda, y la tercera. Perdió unos centímetros de terreno, pero entonces Oikawa se deslizó por el público y se colocó frente a él. Iwaizumi, con Kyotani en la zurda y Bokuto en la diestra, encajó la mirada en los ojos castaños de Oikawa. Oikawa no retrocedió. Iwaizumi tampoco iba a hacerlo. Oikawa tragó saliva. Iwaizumi le mantuvo la mirada mientras obligaba a Kyotani y a Bokuto a doblarse bajo su fuerza bruta. El público enloqueció. Oikawa le dedicó una sonrisa. El estómago de Iwaizumi le dio un salto.</p><p>—¡Revancha! —chilló Bokuto.</p><p>—¡Sin camiseta! —gritó Yahaba.</p><p>Kyotani enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, pero se deshizo de su camiseta de Lendakaris Muertos. Bokuto pegó un grito de júbilo y lo imitó.</p><p>Iwaizumi no les siguió inmediatamente. Oikawa había bajado la vista. Iwaizumi sintió que habían vuelto a las putas duchas. De nuevo la misma incomodidad, la misma sensación de ir de puntillas sobre cristales rotos. Iwaizumi sentía que estaba a dos pasos de dar un salto de fe, pero no estaba seguro de que Oikawa estuviera dispuesto a alcanzarlo a tiempo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. La frustración ebulló en él.</p><p>A su lado, Kindaichi soltó una exclamación. Miró a Bokuto con aprehensión.</p><p>—Madre mía, ¿qué te ha pasado ahí?</p><p>Iwaizumi agradeció la distracción, y se centró en Bokuto y su primo. Bokuto tenía una enorme cicatriz bajo los pectorales, un tajo que le atravesaba de costado a costado. Bokuto puso cara de circunstancias y bajó la voz, como queriendo ser discreto.</p><p>—Marcas de guerra, chaval. Algo terrible.</p><p>Kindaichi se llevó las manos a la boca.</p><p>—Ay, madre, ¿en serio? ¿Te dolió mucho? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te has recuperado ya?</p><p>Bokuto asintió gravemente. Iwaizumi podía ver a sus amigos suprimiendo las risas a su espalda.</p><p>—Verás, cuando era más joven me salieron unos bultitos aquí. Me daban un montón de problemas. El médico me dijo que había posibilidad de extirparlo, pero tenía que pasar por quirófano.</p><p>—Vaya… ¿Era algún tipo de…? Ya sabes… —Kindaichi susurró “tumor”. La inocencia de su primo era adorable.</p><p>Bokuto asintió gravemente. A su espalda, Kuroo tuvo que cubrirse la cara con la camiseta para disimular la risa.</p><p>—Algo así. Pero como soy un valiente me enfrenté a la cirugía como un campeón.</p><p>—¿Y salió bien?</p><p>—¡Pues claro! Al fin y al cabo, las operaciones de pérdida de pechonalidad no suelen tener mucho peligro.</p><p>Kindaichi se quedó mudo. Todo el grupo estalló en risotadas.</p><p>—¡Habíamos quedado en que lo íbamos a llamar “operación quitatetas”! —dijo Kuroo, fingiendo enfadarse.</p><p>—Los cises no pueden opinar en esto, se siente.</p><p>Kenma levantó la mano.</p><p>—Yo no soy cis y estoy de acuerdo. “Operación quitatetas” mola más.</p><p>—¡Traición! ¡Traición de un camarada! ¡Ven que te destroce en un pulso!</p><p>Kindaichi pareció entender por fin el chiste y enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello. Se giró hacia su primo, que estaba intentando calmar la risa.</p><p>—Me lo podrías haber dicho.</p><p>—Perdón, perdón.</p><p>Kenma se negó a participar personalmente, pero designó a Iwaizumi como su representante en el duelo. Bokuto, hinchado de furia y orgullo, consiguió aplastar a Iwaizumi. Los vítores recorrieron la playa.</p><p>Iwaizumi buscó a Oikawa con la mirada, pero tropezó con la sonrisita orgullosa de Kyotani.</p><p>—Quita esa cara que tú no has ganado.</p><p>—Pero tú sí has perdido.</p><p>—Serás cabrón. ¡Revancha!</p><p>Kyotani consiguió vencerle en un par de rondas. Hanamaki se lo tomó como una ofensa personal y le soltó un discurso motivador sobre el orgullo de Jaén y de los olivos, e Iwaizumi volvió a ganar, pero para no escucharlo más. El rastro del aliento de Oikawa sobre su nuca se perdió, sustituido por la presión de la piel de Kyotani contra la suya.</p><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa intensidad en los ojos de Kyotani, ese brillo medio ebrio medio excitado. Un viejo amigo volviendo a visitarlo tras varios meses sin aparecer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kunimi avisó de que el próximo concierto que les interesaba estaba a punto de empezar. El grupo recogió la basura y devolvió la mesita de playa, ahora un poco trastocada, y se encaminó hacia la zona de los conciertos.</p><p>La noche todavía no llegaba, la tarde estaba fresca y el tinto le recorría las venas, relajando sus extremidades. Iwaizumi se dejó llevar por sus amigos. Hanamaki se escondió un cogollo en el zapato, pero cuando llegaron al control de seguridad fueron Kyotani e Iwaizumi, como siempre, los apartados para un cacheo en profundidad. Iwaizumi avisó al grupo por gestos para que se adelantaran. Ya los alcanzarían.</p><p>Tras la inspección, Iwaizumi y Kyotani volvieron a la cola. La multitud los rodeaba, los aprisionaba. Iwaizumi empezó a sentir un poco de agobio. Por delante de él sólo veía el pelo teñido de Kyotani y una cola larguísima antes de poder entrar.</p><p>Alguien les empujó. Iwaizumi no supo adivinar exactamente desde donde. Sólo supo que de alguna manera el espacio entre su torso y la espalda de Kyotani desapareció.</p><p>Ninguno pidió perdón. Iwaizumi le puso una mano en la cadera. Kyotani se pegó más a él.</p><p>—No sé a qué estás jugando.</p><p>—A lo mismo que tú.</p><p>El gentío que los aprisionaba les ocultaba del resto del mundo. Iwaizumi se sintió a la vez expuesto y escondido. Le paseó una mano por el estómago. Kyotani suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi tenía el cuello de Kyotani a su merced. Kyotani le agarró las caderas desde atrás y lo acercó más todavía. Iwaizumi suprimió un siseo que le subía por el estómago.</p><p>La cola avanzó y pasaron al recinto. Iwaizumi y Kyotani se separaron. Sus amigos los estaban esperando. Kyotani se acercó a Yahaba y le cogió de la mano.</p><p>Iwaizumi seguía sin saber a qué estaba jugando.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>el siguiente capítulos va a ser un pokito subido de tono. no pondré nada explícito pero prepararse pa metáforas cargadas y referencias a consumo de drogas y eso. la tónica normal vamos.<br/>gracias por leer y comentar!!!!! os adoro<br/>ah y un beso a <a href="https://twitter.com/clumsyandaluza">las</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/makemeadrink_13">marías</a> también!! que no las he saludao por aquí todavía</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aquí estamos otra vez!!! muchas gracias por esperar esta update y tener tanta paciencia conmigo, sois las mejores!!!</p>
<p>y hay nuevos fanarts!!!! <a href="https://twitter.com/themoonsassedu">themoonsassedu</a> ha dibujado <a href="https://twitter.com/themoonsassedu/status/1285918722201456641?s=20">esta maravilla</a>, muchas gracias por hacer realidad la agenda de Oikawa en polo :)</p>
<p>más novedades en las notas del final</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Unas horas más tarde, Iwaizumi se encontró a si mismo tumbado sobre la arena fría. Tenía un porro en la boca, la boca de Kyotani dibujando una carretera al sur de su ombligo, y la madrugada cubriéndoles como una manta húmeda. Las horas se estiraron como un muelle, yendo hacia delante y hacia detrás. Iwaizumi perdió la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado antes, y qué después? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?</em>
</p>
<p>—No me lo puedo creer.</p>
<p>Kyotani le había dado un último beso, un adiós final, y había desaparecido bajo las cremalleras de la tienda de Yahaba. Iwaizumi se acarició la los labios, despidiéndose del sabor de la boca de Kyotani. Suspiró, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su propia tienda. Y se encontró con la cara desencajada de Oikawa.</p>
<p>—Baja la voz.</p>
<p>
  <em>Los conciertos de la noche habían sido increíbles. Iwaizumi había cantado, había saltado, se había metido en los pogos y había bailoteado con sus amigos. En una ocasión Kindaichi se había caído al suelo en medio de un pogo y a Iwaizumi casi le da un infarto, pero en seguida un par de punkarras lo levantaron y lo llevaron de vuelta con su grupo. Kindaichi había salido medio asustado y medio con ganas de volver a lanzarse al gentío. Afortunadamente, Kuroo lo había retenido por el cuello de la camiseta.</em>
</p>
<p>—¿Tú y el Perro Rabioso?</p>
<p>Iwaizumi se llevó un dedo a los labios. Oikawa expulsó el humo del cigarro que se estaba echando antes de dormir. Iwaizumi se acercó, sentándose en una de las banquetas de playa que había quedado sin recoger. Aún tenía el olor de Kyotani pegado al cuerpo como una capa de sudor.</p>
<p>—No le llames así.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aquel no había sido el único susto de la noche. Iwaizumi sentía que se le disparaba un fusil en el pecho cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con Oikawa o de Kyotani.</em>
</p>
<p>—No le defiendas.</p>
<p>Eran los dos únicos despiertos del campamento, pero más allá de la frontera de su círculo de tiendas se oía el murmullo perenne del resto del camping. Oikawa empezaba a sospechar que semejante masa de gente no dormía, no del todo.</p>
<p>—No ha pasado nada.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bokuto y Kuroo eran los reyes de la noche. Oikawa envidiaba su energía, su fluidez, el cariño y la levedad con los que Kuroo tocaba a su amigo. Oikawa no podía tocar la piel de otro hombre sin sentirse culpable, y sin embargo Kuroo, al que siempre había considerado un igual, se sentía a gusto entre los brazos de Bokuto.</em>
</p>
<p>—No te creo.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo despeinado. Oikawa adivinaba el principio de un camino de chupetones que le empezaba en la clavícula, debajo de la sudadera, y finalizaba Dios sabía dónde. Estos dos eran imbéciles, ¿cómo iban a ocultar algo así a la mañana siguiente?</p>
<p>—No va a volver a pasar nada.</p>
<p>
  <em>Se habían separado del grupo bien entrada la madrugada. Todos estaban demasiado cansados, pero Kyotani e Iwaizumi querían aguantar para ver los últimos conciertos. Kyotani se despidió de Yahaba con un beso. Una hora más tarde se estaban reventando a empujones en medio de la masa de festivaleros. Dos horas más tarde se estaban arrancando la ropa medio ocultos tras las rocas de la playa.</em>
</p>
<p>—Eso no me lo tienes que explicar a mí.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi se sacó el tabaco de liar de la riñonera y se lió un cigarro. Las volutas de humo que empezaron a salir de su boca se mezclaron con las que se escapaban de entre los labios de Oikawa. Iwaizumi se perdió en aquel baile gris, etéreo, tóxico.</p>
<p>—Entonces no me pidas explicaciones.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yahaba le había contado que había conocido a Kyotani no hacía mucho, pero que se estaba ilusionando bastante. Le habló de las conversaciones hasta la madrugada y los roces tímidos. Le habló de las confesiones susurradas y los suspiros que se perdían en los huecos de su cuerpo. Oikawa lo escuchaba embelesado, perdido entre la envidia y la ternura.</em>
</p>
<p>—¿Sabes? Me alegro de haberte pillado con el culo al aire. Llevas desde que nos juntamos con esos aires de superioridad moral de mierda que no aguanto. Me encanta que al final sea todo una fachada. ¿Cómo se siente ser “la otra”?</p>
<p>Pero Iwaizumi había tenido que llegar a estropearlo todo. Todo.</p>
<p>—Pues como una puta mierda, si te soy sincero.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kyotani le había dicho que aquella sería la última vez. Lo suyo había sido un polvo y ya está. No iba a arriesgar una relación a punto de florecer por un calentón.</em>
</p>
<p>—Lo siento. Me he pasado.</p>
<p>Ninguno quería encontrarse con la mirada del otro, pero la gravedad les jugó de nuevo una mala pasada. Rodeados de humo, mosquito y oscuridad, ambos fueron conscientes por primera vez de la magnitud de la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Huir de ella parecía imposible, pero su instinto natural era resistirse a ella. Así que se hundieron en el fango de la ignorancia. Una vez más.</p>
<p>—Yo también. Desde el principio.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oikawa no era estúpido. Sabía que si seguía así acabaría matándose. Sabía que negarse toda su vida a la verdadera naturaleza de sus apetitos era una condena. Sabía que se estaba arrojando a un vacío, a un pozo infinitamente profunda. Cada día que pasaba, cada farsa que montaba y cada chica que besaba eran un paso más en dirección al borde del abismo. Y, sin embargo, hasta hacía relativamente poco había sido capaz de marchar hacia su destrucción con tranquilidad, con la parsimonia de un condenado al que ya sólo le queda resignarse. Pero los ojos verdes de Iwaizumi se habían colado en su vida y le estaban atormentando donde nunca antes nadie había llegado.</em>
</p>
<p>—Un poco.</p>
<p>Ambos compartieron una sonrisa patética. Era de las pocas cosas que podían compartir.</p>
<p>—Es que me lo pones fácil, parguela.</p>
<p>
  <em>Era fácil reaccionar al tacto de Oikawa como a una superficie caliente. Iwaizumi se había encontrado en medio del recinto de los conciertos, ahogado por la marabunta, empujado contra una de las barras donde vendían cerveza cara y copas rebajadas. Sus amigos discutían por dónde salir de aquella locura. La nuca de Oikawa aparecía frente a él, rogándole que la mordiera. La respiración de Iwaizumi se sentía pesada. Tenía los pulmones ahogados de alcohol, hierba, humedad y el olor de Kyotani. </em>
</p>
<p>—Y tú a mí, saborío.</p>
<p>Los cigarros de ambos se consumieron. Iwaizumi sacó un porro y se lo presentó. Oikawa sabía que era más que un canuto cualquiera. Era una excusa para seguir hablando. Era un ofrecimiento. Un ruego. Una promesa de que tal vez no ahora, pero en cualquier momento Iwaizumi aparecería junto a él frente al abismo y le tendería la mano, y Oikawa tendría que elegir si confiar en él o no.</p>
<p>—He hablado con Matsukawa.</p>
<p>
  <em>Iwaizumi se fijó en la particular figura que dibujaban los últimos cabellos que decoraban la nuca de Oikawa. Estaban ligeramente empañados. Iwaizumi se preguntó si también se verían así de rodillas en la cama, con las piernas abiertas para él y un gemido que no acababa de nacer en la boca, con las manos de Iwaizumi paseándose por su espalda, hundiendo los dedos en sus caderas, repasando los montes de su columna, subiendo como la marea hasta enterrarse en aquellos cabellos húmedos. Iwaizumi tragó saliva. De nuevo, la quemazón.</em>
</p>
<p>—¿De qué?</p>
<p>La intimidad de fumar del mismo filtro no solía provocarle estos seísmos en las tripas. A ninguno.</p>
<p>—De ti.</p>
<p>
  <em>No era que Oikawa no pensase en ello. No era asexual. No podía evitar buscar un calor compañero en otras pieles. Que nunca lo hubiera encontrado no significaba que no lo anhelase cada día más.</em>
</p>
<p>—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te ha dicho?</p>
<p>Sus dedos se rozaban cuando se intercambiaban el porro. Sus ojos estaban clavados el uno en el otro mientras fumaban. Ambos sentían que se hundían bajo la presión del deseo del otro.</p>
<p>—¿No prefieres preguntarme qué le he dicho yo de ti?</p>
<p>
  <em>Así que a Oikawa sólo le quedaba, pues, la intimidad de su propia mente. Miles de cuerpos habían poblado sus fantasías mientras se regalaba a si mismo lo que aún nadie había podido darle. Partes y figuras y tactos se paseaban por detrás de sus ojos cerrados. Oikawa trataba de ser discreto. Oikawa trataba de aplacar la intensidad de su necesidad. Oikawa llevaba fallando estrepitosamente desde el inicio del festival. ¿Cómo se sentiría tener esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo? ¿Sus dedos en la boca? ¿La presión de su intimidad envolviéndolo mientras Oikawa se abandonaba al ritmo eterno que a tantos amantes había hecho tocar el cielo?</em>
</p>
<p>—De ti me lo puedo imaginar.</p>
<p>Aquello sólo podía acabar de una manera, y era saltando por los aires.</p>
<p>—Sea lo que sea que estás pensado, no es verdad.</p>
<p>
  <em>Iwaizumi lo había pensado en las duchas. Lo había pensado en la playa. Lo había pensado en los conciertos. Lo había pensado sentado donde estaba, en aquel momento, cinco horas atrás y en los próximos dos días. La cara de Oikawa estaba hecha para arruinarla.</em>
</p>
<p>—Dime qué te dijo Mattsun.</p>
<p>Había cierta cautela en el ambiente. Oikawa e Iwaizumi se estaban asomando al vacío. Ninguno sabía qué iban hacer, si saltar y volar. No sabían si había diferencia entre ambas acciones. No sabían cómo acabaría ninguna. Se lo estaban jugando todo por un extraño al que conocían de hacía doce horas.</p>
<p>—Que toda esa fachada de orgulloso y de sobrado es sólo eso, una fachada. Que en verdad no eres un capullo pero que aparentas serlo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oikawa estaba de nuevo en las duchas. Se estaba deshaciendo. En su mente las manos de Iwaizumi estaban desbrozando todos sus secretos. Todavía no sabía cómo era el tacto de su piel y ya estaba derribando sus muros para hacerse con ellos una casa. Iwaizumi estaba dispuesto a mudarse a lo más profundo de su ser. Oikawa se ahogó con el pánico.</em>
</p>
<p>—Interesante. ¿Y tú qué crees?</p>
<p>Iwaizumi tenía que tomar una decisión. Una voluta de humo se filtró por entre sus dientes. Oikawa y el vacío. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que fueran dos entes separados. Buscar a uno equivalía a someterse al otro. ¿Estaba dispuesto?</p>
<p>—No lo sé. Me confundes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oikawa vio a Iwaizumi preparándose para saltar. Y se asustó. Pero a la vez necesitaba saber qué había al otro lado. Qué pasaría si todo quedase expuesto. Fue la curiosidad mórbida lo que le hizo preguntar:</em>
</p>
<p>—¿Y eso?</p>
<p>Estaba dispuesto.</p>
<p>—Porque te portas como un capullo y escuchas a Taburete y probablemente pienses que Bertín Osborne es un tío de puta madre; pero luego te veo apoyando a Hanamaki y Matsukawa, y te veo disfrutar de la música como no he visto a nadie hacerlo, y te veo preocuparte por Yahaba, y te veo esforzarte para que Kuroo y sus amigos se sientan integrados, y te veo mirarme a veces de una manera que me pone los pelos de punta, y te veo también quitándome la cara, y no sé qué significa todo eso. Eres un puto misterio y no sé si te caigo bien o me odias o te pongo o quieres partirme la cara. Bueno, de eso último no tengo muchas dudas, pero peleas físicas aparte, no puedes dejar de mirarme y no puedo dejar de mirarte y somos dos anormales y creo que me gustaría besarte ahora mismo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>de nuevo mil gracias por acompañarme en este viaje tan raro, y gracias por pedirme que continúe!! esto no sería posible sin vosotras &lt;3</p>
<p>quiero contaros dos cosas: la primera es que me he hecho una cuenta de escribición un poco más seria, si queréis pasaros aquí están mi <a href="https://twitter.com/chelileon">mi tuiter</a> y <a href="https://ko-fi.com/chelileon">mi ko-fi</a>.</p>
<p>la segunda es que pronto abriré commission de escritura!! podéis pedirme desde fanfics hasta relatos originales, tramas y poesía. en breves subiré la hoja de precios, y para contactar siempre estoy disponible a través de mensaje directo a <a href="https://twitter.com/comradecheli">mi cuenta de tuiter</a>!!!</p>
<p>muchas gracias, y nos vemos pronto!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hola no estaba muerta estaba de parrandaaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No me lo puedo creer.</p><p>Oikawa asintió lentamente, meciendo la cabeza al ritmo de su propia incredulidad. Kuroo descansaba a su lado bajo la sombrilla. Ambos masticaban la imposibilidad de la historia que Oikawa acababa de contarle. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre humo y silencio.</p><p>El sábado había amanecido despejado, brillante y caluroso. Barbate se desperezó con la aurora, pero en el camping a los festivaleros aún le quedaban un par de horas de sueño. Se levantaron tarde, acalorados y resacosos. Oikawa e Iwaizumi se levantaron además con la sensación de que todo había cambiado entre ellos para siempre.</p><p>Desayuno. Aseo. Bañadores. Playa. Oikawa le envío la ubicación de su grupo a Kuroo, y los cuatro ¿amigos? ¿novios? ¿compañeros de piso nada más? se presentaron a la media hora con la sandía más grande que Oikawa había visto en su vida. Mientras Bokuto y Hanamaki la partían y repartían entre la gente, Kuroo se acercó a Oikawa para preguntarle que cómo estaba. Oikawa había tardado dos minutos en desembuchar.</p><p>—La verdad es que yo tampoco.</p><p>—¿Así, de gratis? ¿De repente te quiere comer la boca?</p><p>Oikawa lo mandó a callar. Iwaizumi estaba en el agua con Kunimi y Akaashi, pero… Decirlo en voz alta lo hacía real, y no un sueño extraño.</p><p>Al final había sido Iwaizumi el que se había atrevido. Entre pinos y humedad había confesado lo que Oikawa tanto temía poner por palabras. Y, para sorpresa de los dos, la tierra no se abrió bajo sus pies, ni cayeron al vacío, ni se los comió el abismo. Los segundos siguieron pasando, el cigarro se les consumió en los dedos, y el silencio los envolvió una vez más. Y no pasó nada. Cada uno se fue a dormir a su tienda de campaña y se durmió.</p><p>Eso era lo que más le había sorprendido. Se hacía una idea de que le resultaba atractivo a Iwaizumi (tenía ojos en la cara y neuronas que de vez en cuando funcionaba), y aunque oírselo era maravilloso para su ego y su autoestima, al final lo que lo tenía en vilo era que no se había acabado el mundo. Un hombre le había dicho que lo deseaba. No se había muerto.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—Tenemos que hablar.</p><p>Yahaba dejó que las olas le acariciaran los tobillos. Le sabía la boca a ceniza, pero no era por fumar, sino porque se le atragantaba en la boca lo que iba a decir. A su lado, Kyotani se quedó muy callado. Se habían ido a pasear juntos por la orilla. La Playa de la Hierbabuena era larguísima, una extensión enorme de arena fina y agua turquesa. La belleza de su alrededor no le consolaba.</p><p>—¿Anoche te liaste con Iwaizumi?</p><p>Kyotani alzó los ojos, pero Yahaba no podía mirarlo a la cara. Mantuvo la vista fija en el horizonte. El océano era infinito. La madrugada anterior Kyotani se había metido en su tienda oliendo a porro y había caído rendido al instante, pero Yahaba no. Yahaba se había desvelado escuchando la conversación entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa. Y Yahaba quería una explicación.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Ah. Aquella era de las cosas que más le gustaban de Ken. Su honestidad. Sentía las orejas ardiendo y cierta presión en la base de la nuca.</p><p>—Estupendo.</p><p>Kyotani bajo la vista. Se tocó las pulseras de cuero que le adornaban las muñecas. Tenía ojeras. Yahaba pensó que estaba hecho mierda, y que no encajaba con el precioso paisaje que tenía ante él. No estaba bien tener una conversación tan fea en un lugar tan bonito.</p><p>—Quería saber... Iwaizumi y yo no conocíamos de antes. Me gustaba de antes. Quería comprobar si había dejado de gustarme. Quería estar seguro antes de...</p><p>—¿Antes de qué?</p><p>Había algo entre ellos. No podía negarse. Llevaban meses de tira y afloja, de conversaciones hasta las mil, de picarse y perdonarse, de aguantarse la mirada y morderse la lengua y tener miedo a dar un paso en falso no vaya a ser que arruine los castillos en el aire que estaban montando. Toda aquella tensión tendría que haber estallado de otra manera. No así.</p><p>Kyotani le tomó de la mano. Yahaba se obligó a mirarlo.</p><p>—Antes de intentar nada contigo. Con nosotros.</p><p>En cualquier otro momento, aquella frase habría desatado una tormenta dentro de Yahaba.</p><p>Yahaba le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulsar, suavemente. Le sonrió. Lo que salió de su boca fueron puñales.</p><p>—No hay un nosotros.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Oikawa y él no habían hablado. Bueno, sí, obviamente no se estaban haciendo el vacío. Se habían saludado a la mañana siguiente, y cuando Oikawa se ofreció para ir a comprar churros Iwaizumi le pidió porras, y habían hablado sobre los conciertos de aquella noche de forma civilizada, y ahora estaban tendidos en la arena escuchando a Matsukawa y Kenma charlar de no se qué videojuego. Se acercaba el mediodía y el poniente soplaba suave sobre la playa. La sombrilla los refugiaba del sol. Tan tranquilos. Tan normal.</p><p>Sólo que no era normal. No había nada de normal en aquella situación. Hacía menos de seis horas que Iwaizumi le había confesado a Oikawa que le gustaba, un poco, bastante, mucho. Iwaizumi no recordaba muy bien qué había pasado después, pero a la mañana siguiente algo había cambiado entre ellos. Iban de puntillas, esquivándose, evitando rozarse. Iwaizumi no podía más con la tensión. No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. No sabía cuál es el protocolo cuando reconoces tus sentimientos y los muestras a alguien y te expones de una forma tan peligrosa y el otro simplemente… no hace nada. Oikawa no le había rechazado, ni le había comido la boca, ni siquiera se había reído de él. Y como estaban guardando las distancias ni siquiera podía intuir lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al sevillano.</p><p>Se le estaba hundiendo el corazón en un pozo de dudas. Se estaba ahogando. Pero no se atrevía a hacer nada al respecto, ni tampoco es que pudiera. Él ya había hecho su movimiento. Ahora le tocaba a Oikawa.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Todo cambió, otra vez, esa misma tarde.</p><p>Después de comer y de arreglarse, los chicos se encaminó a la zona de los conciertos. Había cierto acuerdo tácito entre todos para dejar a Oikawa y a Iwaizumi solos, y para mantener alejados a Yahaba y Kyotani. El buen rollo del grupo pendía de un hilo.</p><p>Todos respiraron un poco más aliviados cuando Bokuto, en un alarde de todo lo que lo hacía ser Bokuto, se lanzó riendo y gritando sobre un chaval que ninguno conocía. Todos se habían acostumbrado a sus cabriolas, a su eterno buen humor y a la manera tan fácil que tenía de alegrar al personal. Era imposible no quererle.</p><p>—¡Gente! ¡Este es mi amigo Ushiwaka! Ven, Ushiwaka, que os presento.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Ushijima, Bokuto, te lo he repetido mil veces.</p><p>El chico en cuestión era, y esta fue una impresión compartida por todos, tremendamente vasco. Oikawa lo observó con atención. Ushijima era alto e imponente, de semblante serio y postura cuidada. También tenía dos brazos como dos troncos, pero Oikawa no se permitió reparar mucho en este detalle.</p><p>Pero cuando pasó saludando a todo el mundo, Ushijima se detuvo un segundo de más ante Oikawa. Y lo miró. Oikawa sintió toda la intensidad de sus ojos castaños recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se le pusieron los vellos de punta, y una onza de adrenalina se le instaló en el estómago. Estaba acostumbrado a ser escrutinado, estudiado, admirado de lejos y de cerca; pero Oikawa se empezaba a dar cuenta de que ser mirado de aquella manera era otro mundo. Lo había experimentado también con Iwaizumi, en las duchas, en los conciertos, y la noche anterior entre volutas de humo. Se sentía deseado. El antojo de Ushijima por él podía apreciarse en su expresión, por muy guardada que estuviera. Oikawa se permitió imaginar cómo sería ser saboreado. Otro sentimiento se le asentó en el cuerpo, más abajo, más abajo.</p><p>Era delicioso saberse deseado.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—¿Te has fijado en cómo mira el vasco a Oikawa?</p><p>Iwaizumi se sacó la bellota de su escondite secreto (el zapato) y empezó a hacerse el primer porro de la noche. Algo le decía que no sería el último.</p><p>—No, Makki, no me he fijado, porque estoy ciego y sordo.</p><p>—Tienes que hacer algo antes de que te quite a tu hombre.</p><p>Iwaizumi se sonrojó hasta las orejas.</p><p>—¡No es mi hombre!</p><p>—¿Ah, no? Anoche no decías lo mismo.</p><p>—¿ES QUE SE ENTERÓ TODO EL MUNDO?</p><p>Matsukawa intervino en ese momento.</p><p>—Las tiendas son de tela, mostro, no de pared insonorizada.</p><p>—Me cago en mi puta calavera.</p><p>—Volviendo al tema, —Hanamaki señaló con toda la discreción qu</p><p>e tenía (ninguna) hacia Ushijima y Oikawa —¿qué vas a hacer con eso?</p><p>Ushijima no se había separado del sevillano en ningún momento, y Oikawa parecía estar pasándoselo bien metiéndose con él y riéndose en su cara. Iwaizumi no era tan denso como para no darse cuenta de que lo estaba pinchando para llamar su atención. Era exactamente lo mismo que había habido entre ellos el día anterior.</p><p>Por un momento, Iwaizumi reflexionó sobre lo tremendamente estúpido que era sentir celos por un pijo sevillano que conocía de hacía menos de dos días, que se había limitado a llevarle la contraria en todo y que no le había dicho ni pío cuando se le había declarado. No tenía sentido rallarse por alguien así, mucho menos cuando parecía que Oikawa había encontrado a otro a quien chinchar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de Oikawa y aprovechar el resto del festival. Aún le quedaban dos noches de música, juerga, buenos amigos, alcohol, drogas y la posibilidad de conocer a otro chico que sí que merezca la pena. Tenía mucho de lo que disfrutar.</p><p>Así que Iwaizumi sonrió, encendió el porro y enterró en lo más profundo sus estúpidos sentimientos.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eran las mil. La noche brillaba sobre sus cabezas. La música parecía perenne en sus oídos. Sentía la humedad de la costa en los huesos. Sentía la humedad de la boca de Ushijima en la suya.</p><p>"Me pregunto si es aquí donde Kyotani se llevó a Iwaizumi anoche."</p><p>Era la primera vez que se besaba con un chico. Con un hombre. Ushijima era alto y guapo y grande y cálido en contraste con la arena fría de la playa. Tenía la piel del mentón áspera. Sus manos grandes y sus dedos callosos lo acariciaban por debajo de la ropa. Oikawa estaba en el séptimo cielo.</p><p>Pero una parte de su mente, una parte pesadísima y aguafiestas, seguía conjurando la imagen del piercing del ombligo de Iwaizumi. Seguía pensando en los dedos de Iwaizumi recorriendo el mastil de su guitarra. Seguía recordando sus ojos oscurecidos mientras le decía que tenía ganas de besarlo.</p><p>—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a mi tienda?</p><p>Oikawa evitó responderle mordiéndole la boca. Fue efectivo durante unos minutos. Se lo estaba pasando en grande midiendo el alcance de su propio encanto. Oikawa ya sabía que era atractivo, y por supuesto ya había usado sus dotes seductivas en varias ocasiones, pero nunca con un chico. Nunca de esta manera. Esto era un territorio nuevo, sin explorar, emocionante. Y Ushiwaka era un chaval guapísimo, y hasta formal. Era ideal para aventurarse en este nuevo mundo.</p><p>Pero no era el que Oikawa deseaba.</p><p>—Ushikawa, para, para.</p><p>Ushijima paró en seguida, separándose de él.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? ¿Te he puesto incómodo?</p><p>—No, no, qué va. Ha estado genial. Estupendo. ¡Maravilloso!</p><p>Ushijima asintió y fue a besarle otra vez. Oikawa lo paró.</p><p>—Pero no quiero seguir.</p><p>De haber sido Oikawa otra persona, probablemente se hubiera pensado que Ushijima no había reaccionado en absoluto a su rechazo. Pero Oikawa era más observador que el resto, y pudo apreciar, para su propia angustia, el efecto que había provocado en Ushijima. La mandíbula se le tensó, igual que los hombros. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en los de él, pero por un segundo parpadearon más de la cuenta. En un instante se separó completamente de Oikawa, dejando correr el aire donde antes no habrían sabido decir dónde empezaba uno y dónde acababa el otro. Oikawa se estrujó los dedos, nervioso. No quería hacerle daño, pero no quería seguir adelante tampoco.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero quiero volver a mi camping. Hay alguien que me está esperando.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nos acercamos al final!!! ya sólo queda 1 día de festi + el lunes de resaca, gracias por seguir aquí!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seguirme en <a href="https://twitter.com/comradecheli">mi cuenta de tuiter</a> para más gilipolleces.</p><p>los comentarios me dan la vida!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>